


You came back

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: The Avengers: Day In Day Out [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: This was it, Natasha thought. She was going to die…





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic I had on ff.net that I thought I'd bring over onto AO3 :)

This was it, Natasha thought. She was going to die…

A few months after the Ultron attack and _his_ disappearance Fury had obviously seen that she wasn’t taking the loss of her team member very well. So he did the very logical thing and sent her and the “New Avengers” to Yokohama in Japan to follow a lead on someone who was trying to harness the Ultron technology. Fortunately for them the robot wasn’t quite as developed an A.I as Ultron was but he was made of sturdier materials which included vibranium mixing with chemical compounds. This was the team’s first mission together so Nat had made sure they knew to take care and to have each other’s backs.

They had thought that they had destroyed it once and for all after a concentrated beam of energy from The Vision along with Scarlet Witch actively tearing it apart. She wasn’t the black widow for nothing, she saw the way the two looked at each other, the subtle glances they threw at each other, the slight grins they gave as a return gesture and how in sync they were during training and then out on the field. They weren’t the most normal of couples and she wasn’t really sure how they would be intimate with one another…

She really, really couldn’t judge them. She was the black widow, master assassin and the worlds second best spy topped only by Fury himself and she was hung up over a nerdy scientist who, in his spare time, changed in to a green rage monster       

That’s right, Natasha Romanov was sad over a guy. She had never met a man like him. He was kind, caring, compassionate, nerdy and awkward but when the other guy showed up everything changed. The Hulk was angry, that’s what fuelled him, what made him stronger than everything else but Natasha always seemed to be able to get through to him. Banner was there, under the surface of green, he had a connection with her and that allowed her to coax him out of his Hulk form.

And now he was gone.

After Ultron he had left, it had been three weeks since he had gone MIA but, like Fury said he would, he did indeed send a post card. She had read it so many times, not that she would ever disclose that information, that she could memorise it though there wasn’t much to remember. With all the things she could think about before this scrap of metal with a computer program shot her it was the postcard he sent to her that came to the forefront of her mind.

_Dear Tasha,_

_I hope to see you soon._

_Love_

_Bruce (The other guy says hi but I wouldn’t let him write)_

Every time she read it she couldn’t help but laugh at his little joke at the end. No one else knew about the card besides Clint but she couldn’t get anything past him. The message was short, too short in her opinion, though it meant one thing – she’d see him again.

The robot, which called itself Ultron mark 9, had already transferred itself in to a different host they weren’t aware of and had grabbed Natasha and pulled her far away before throwing her in to an abandoned Kia. The Black Widow lay on the floor in front of the Kia unable to move. She could hear in her head that the others were coming but they were too far away, not even Vision would reach her. Ultron mark 9 pointed his laser at her and she stared defiantly at the robot ready to face her death.

Rather than being blown into smithereens by an over rated Stark robot she watched as it was smashed into a flat metal pancake. The Hulk stood in front of her huffing as he pressured his large foot through the robot’s face and took delight in how it was crushed

A weak smile graced her lips “You came back.” She sounded weak, defenceless, pitiful and desperate which was probably because right now she was.

What she wasn’t expecting was a reply.

“Sun get real low.” He stammered through his heavy breath, she could see the robot crushed beyond recognition between his feet which coaxed more of a grin from her.

She heard his breathing get slower as the Hulk swayed from left to right, she was happy that he was a few feet away from her, she didn’t like the prospect of being crushed. After a few seconds he was plain dorky Banner again. He crawled towards her, lying down beside her. She let him put his arm around her as she snuggled in close, if Stark had seen her now she doubted he would even recognise her taking shelter under another’s protectiveness.

“I hope they have a lab for me at that new avenger’s facility.” He said in a whisper.

“Did you think I’d really let them leave you out?” She teased unable to hide the grin that spilt onto her face.

 


End file.
